Robbie
by purpledragon6
Summary: Just a little drabble side story for 'Deny Everything And Run': Denying his wife what she wanted was one thing. Denying his daughter on the other hand, but just plain unthinkable.


**A/N: Just a Father's Day drabble and side story for 'Deny Everything And Run'.**

 **Summary: Denying his wife what she wanted was one thing. Denying his child on the other hand, but just plain unthinkable.**

 **Everybody welcome Robbie! In case you guys haven't read the first story, then please do so so you know whose who and whats currently going on. Roberta and her brother aren't born yet in that story, but they are explained. Just so you know. Okay, anywho, Happy Father's Day and please enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **About Robbie: Okay, so someone pointed out to me that in an early drafting that I goofed up how many of what kind of twins I said there would be, and I have a simple explanation for that. Robbie is a shape shifter so she doesn't really have a gender, and changes back and forth to whatever suits her at any given moment.**

* * *

Since the day she was born, it was obvious that Roberta had taken after her mother in the looks department. She had her mother's temper that rivaled that of a volcano's rage, her mother's blue tinted, black hair, and her sugary skin, only her's was made of slightly burnt caramel over sugar. From her father, the girl had inherited very little, except for maybe the glitter in her green glowing eyes whenever she was up to something considerably evil. However, there were a few things that she had gotten that didn't pertain to looks at all, as most children do.

For one, she had taken his heart, and had kept it since the moment she was born and still had it even now that she was growing. Just like her mother, she had become the center of his world, and usually kept her daddy wrapped around her small, bony, little finger, much to her mother's amusement, who was equally as guilty as her husband, as she was the same way with their son, their daughter's younger twin brother. Regardless, it was also apparent that since the day she was born, Roberta, or 'Robbie' as she often preferred to be called, was her father's favorite.

She was manipulative just as he was himself, changing her species, age, or even gender when among the mortals. Often playing the role of many people in many places before returning to her true home in the Land of the Forgotten/Remembered. Though, even there she still managed to stir up trouble, and usually knew just what to say to her father to get his assistance in what she wanted to do.

* * *

"Daddy?" Robbie cooed one day as she entered into her father's castle, mindless to the heavily snowing ash that fell onto her as she walked. "Can I ask you just a little question?"

"What is it, my dear?" Xibalba replied, turning almost instantly to see his favorite little girl, a slight smile tugging on the corner of his lips as he did so.

"Can I borrow your medal?" Roberta answered, batting her little wings in place of the eyelashes that she did not have, her own smile stretching across her slim face.

"You mean the Medal of Ever Lasting Life?" Like the human soldier just two worlds above them, the Death God had many medals, so he was just making sure.

"Mhm. The really, really pretty one that glows like I do!" Cutely, the little girl pointed to her eyes, and mustered up the widest smile that she could.

"What would be the one, sweet child." He laughed, only to let his smile fall and his eyes squinted.

Looking intently at his daughter, the undead man studied her adorable pose curiously. It didn't look like it was painfully forced, like she was doing it souly to get him to agree with her, nor did it look very natural either. Even her eyes were glowing with the regular amount of glow, like she hadn't added any extra to them today just to seem extra cute. With a frown, he folded his arms over his chest in a disproving way, beginning to wonder what his daughter's true motives were.

"And what, exactly, do you plan on doing with my medal, my dear?" He asked, frowning softly as he knelt to get eye level with the girl. "Just taking it out for a walk, I presume...? Its not like my little Goddess even needs it, as you're immortal anyhow."

"I can't tell you, or else you'll tell mommy." Roberta replied with a quick shake of the head. "And she'll say no."

Truth be told, he usually never told his wife about their daughter's spoiling.

"I promise that I won't." Xibalba replied, knowing that if he did then it would get them both in trouble with La Muerte.

"Promise?" She held up her little pinky as he locked it with her's. "You have to promise or else you'll loose my trust for the rest of eternity."

"Promise." He answered, now standing up and looking down at her.

"I wanna use the medal to mess with these two mortal boys who were really mean to me and bro the other day." Roberta said in a very innocent tone. "They wouldn't let us play ball with them!"

"And how do you plan to use my medal to do that?" He asked, looming over his small child.

"I'm going to have them fight over it for a few years as revenge." She replied proudly.

No words could describe the look of love and pride that the father had for his only daughter. Without another word or question towards the little girl, he withdrew the medal from seemingly out of midair and and plopped it into her little hands. He might get harm from his beloved wife later, but it would be worth it to let his little beloved pull off her revenge scheme. After all, it was one of the few things that she got from him. Surely her mother would understand... Maybe...


End file.
